The Day of Salvation
by Pen of Demise
Summary: This is what I think was going inside Zelos' head right after the Flanoir scene if you decide to get Kratos. It is my attempt at a little angst, and my first writing here. Please R&R.


Copyright: Kusaibito1065 does not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of the related characters, plot, or anything else. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be off making a couple million by selling the characters and such to Namco.

Anywho, this is my first angst attempt, so please R&R, and make the reviews mean as you need to get at my horrible writing. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone is wearing masks. Never take off your mask, or else people will see who you truly are. Make sure that never happens. Never show your grief; the pain from losing everything, the pain from never finding something to replace it." Zelos thought this as he began his day. He was rather disturbed today, the day when he was going to the Tower of Salvation. Or rather he should say the day that THEY were going to the tower. They would go in, but never come out. He would have to kill the people he had become attached to. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. If he didn't, he would die. He heard an annoyingly chirpy voice,

"Come on everybody! Today we're going to the Tower of Salvation!" Zelos cringed, and tuned out the rest of what the blonde angel was saying. He couldn't stand to think of how badly she would be hurt. The other sides chosen, Colette. She was just another hunny to him, but it's hard to not become attached to anybody you travel a few months with. He just wished that he didn't have to do it. He knew if he didn't, he would eventually die, so he decided against turning against what he already had decided to do. He readied his sword and shield and went outside to be alone. He shivered as he remembered he was in Flanoir.

"Brr! It's cold out here…" He shivered out of reflexes, remembering one of the only snowfalls in his life. He let out his angst though a heavy sigh. He still couldn't get over the fact of how low he would go to win. He wanted to be free of his duties as chosen. If he went with Cruxis, he would get out. Either Yddrasill would free him, or he would… "I think I'll go back in bout now." He thought to himself, trying to shake that thought out of his head. As he went in he took in his surroundings: Raine going on about how they needed more gels, Genis whining about how he couldn't find his kedama, Lloyd's audible snoring still ringing aloud. Zelos chuckled at this. It was just plain humorous listening to Lloyd's snoring, but it was even better knowing he hid Genis' kedama. But it was still going to be a depressing day…

"Lloyd! When are you going to wake up! Haven't you heard me say to get ready for the Tower of Salvation?" Colette said, nearly squeaking in her sickish happiness.

"Get over it Colette; it's not like he'd want to go if he knew what was going to happen…" Zelos muttered.

"Did you say something Zelos?" Colette asked, planting a humongous grin on her face."

"I just said I hope it's going to be a great day!" Zelos said, thinking of something to say fast.

"Oh. Ok!" Colette said.

"Uh, is she ever sad? Her happiness is just sickening…" Zelos thought, and started walking away. He couldn't stand being around his victims for any longer. He had to get away. He started a brisk walk towards the door to the inn.

"Zelos, are you going somewhere? We can't have you running off before everyone gets back you know." Professor Sage, another soon to be dead acquaintance of his.

"Uh, just going out for some fresh air my ultra gorgeous beauty!" Zelos said fast, trying to get out.

"Are you alright? You haven't called me that name in a long time." He could tell Raine was worried. It showed in her voice.

"I just wanted to call my voluptuous hunny something new today!" Zelos was trying to talk happily, but felt like he was failing miserably. She simply responded:

"Ok, just don't be outside too long." Zelos had too much on his mind right now. Should he carry out with his original plans? Did he really want to go against the people that actually trusted him, and accepted him for who he was? After he died, what would happen to Seles after he died? What would happen to Sylverant? Not that he actually cared, but all of these were on his mind. He wanted to side with the strongest, but it was pretty close between these misfits, Cruxis, and The Renegades. Lloyd's group has gone through swarms of opponents with no challenge. Then again, there was Mithos, the ancient hero, as well as the leader of Cruxis. He had seen all of them beaten by this angel, and for that, he decided to fight for Cruxis a while back. But Lloyd is getting stronger, considering he can now fight stuff that he never could. Just a while back, he had fought a mysterious creature that resembled a giant four armed skeleton elf, that is, it could use magic and fight with its swords. Zelos could now hear the rest of the party returning from there trip to Altessa's with the doctor. He needed to get back fast. It didn't matter what their strength is now. Just as they can get stronger, so can Mithos.


End file.
